


Without You

by camichats



Series: Imagine James and Sirius Prompts [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, First War with Voldemort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Relationship Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 06:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12126951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: The stress of the war is getting to Sirius, leading him to try and break up with James. Fortunately, James isn't stupid enough to let that happen.





	Without You

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: “Hey, could I have some hurt/comfort and James saying to Sirius, "What's life without you in it?" please? (It could be Sirius saying it to James too, if you feel it works better that way:))Thank you!”
> 
> Originally posted on [tumblr](https://imaginejamesandsirius.tumblr.com/post/165460882540/hey-could-i-have-some-hurtcomfort-and-james)

“What are you saying?” James said, his voice too blank for all the emotion he was feeling, all the dread, because surely-- _surely_ \-- Sirius wasn’t saying what he thought he was.

“Maybe we should break up,” Sirius said, sounding on the verge of tears. “Who knows how long this war is going to last, Jamie? It’s bad enough having to worry about all our friends, and then Remus with whatever the hell is going on with him, and Peter’s mum and Lily’s pregnancy and- and- it’s too much! I can’t handle all of that _and_ worrying about you every time we’re not in the same room! It’s driving me mad, James, what am I supposed to do?” By the time he was done talking, he was crying, and James was too.

“You’re breaking up with me because you’re scared something’s going to happen to me?”

“No, I’m saying that- maybe we _should_ ,” Sirius corrected, as if that was any better.

“That doesn’t make sense Siri. You can’t just do that, you can’t make this kind of decision for us and pretend it’s for the best!”

“The chances of both of us making it out of this- it’s- James we need to be realistic.”

This, at least, was familiar; they’d had this fight before, about life and death and injuries, but it had never really been resolved. Suggesting they end things was an escalation James could whole-heartedly say he was _not_ expecting. James’s emotions were a whirlwind, and he wanted to show it more than he had, wanted to accuse and cry and yell and fall apart, but he didn’t. He took a deep, shaky breath, and let it out slowly. “Realistic- is knowing that we love each other too much for separating to do anything but hurt us.” His hands were shaking, and he couldn’t say if it was from anger or fear that Sirius would walk out no matter what he did. “It would make it worse, having to lose you twice,” he whispered. Oh. It was fear.

“I--” Sirius tried, but he just hung his head. He took an insecure step towards him, reaching out his hand as if moving through mud. “You’re right,” he said once his hand touched James’s arm. “I- of course you’re- I’m sorry.”

James nodded in acknowledgment and suddenly jerked him into a hug. “What’s,” he stopped. Swallowed. “What’s life without you in it Siri? I need you. Don’t say that again unless- unless it’s something you really want.”

Sirius shook his head, holding James tighter. “I won’t. I won’t, I swear.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a prompt driven blog @[imaginejamesandsirius](https://imaginejamesandsirius.tumblr.com) on tumblr. Feel free to send in a prompt of your own!


End file.
